


Surviving Your Own Mind

by orphan_account



Series: My Poems [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Poetry, Possibly Triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have suffered with depression for my entire life. I wanted to write something dark and haunting, violent and frightening, to show people that living with depression isn't what you see in the movies. Depression isn't about getting over something that makes you sad, it isn't about finding some boy who changes your whole world and magically cures you. Depression is about surviving with the chemical imbalance that's in your brain trying to tell you that everything sucks and there's nothing good in the world. You either battle depression, or you lose. But there's no final victory; there's no cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surviving Your Own Mind

_Run,_

_As fast as you can,_

_For the shadows_

_Are coming._

_They'll get you._

_They'll devour you._

_You'll be left in shreds,_

_Unless you run._

 

_Hide,_

_Where you can never be found,_

_For the shadows_

_Are searching._

_They'll find you._

_They'll eat you._

_You'll be left in pieces,_

_Unless you hide._

 

_Disappear,_

_Off the face of the earth,_

_As if you never existed._

_For the shadows_

_Are coming._

_They'll find you._

_They'll destroy you._

_You'll be left on the floor,_

_Shattered,_

_Unless you disappear._

 

_Do not try to fight back;_

_You cannot win._

_You will not survive_

_Unless you run,_

_And hide,_

_And disappear._

_For the shadows_

_Are coming_

_And they're coming_

_For you._


End file.
